


The aftermath

by Evie_12



Series: Eggvid chronicles [2]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, eggvid, merlahad, oh the awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_12/pseuds/Evie_12
Summary: Poor, poor Eggsy.
Relationships: David Budd/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Series: Eggvid chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944691
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	The aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Poor, poor Eggsy.

Harry was putting the last of his belongings into his Kingsman issue overnight bag when a few knocks came from the other side of the door that conjoined his room to David and Eggsy’s. He swore under his breath and put the last item in the bag before calling for which ever one of them it was to come in, most likely Eggsy. He had wanted to avoid looking them both in the face for as long as possible, he’d actually considered leaving early and forcing Merlin to book him a commercial flight so he wouldn’t have to sit in the confined space of the Kingsman jet for the 1 and a half hours it would take to fly home from Geneva, Switzerland. “Well, good luck Arthur. Try not to make it too awkward, aye?”. Harry didn’t grant Merlin a reply as, like he thought, Eggsy opened the door and came into the room. 

“Hiya Harry” Eggsy smiled brightly at him

“Oh christ his voice sounds rough, he can’t even walk properly” Merlin grumbled in his ear and really, Merlin? Did he really need to point that out?

“Good morning, Eggsy” Harry replied to the man in front of him, once again choosing to ignore his husband and smiled tightly at Eggsy, who tilted his head with a slight frown. “Everythin’ alright bruv?” He asked, concern evident in his, admittedly, raspy sounding voice. It was no shock really; he had yelled himself hoarse less than 8 hours earlier. Harry tried to keep the grimace off his face at the reminder of what he had heard last night but had clearly failed if the face Eggsy pulled back at him was anything to go by.

“I’m fine, Eggsy. Nothing to fret about, are you almost ready?” Harry cleared his throat after he spoke and zipped up his bag, picking it up to set it down on the bed. He raised his head again to look Eggsy in the eye, the weary look that was on his face a few seconds ago had morphed into one of blankness. “Eggsy?” He asked again as he got no reply to his question, the other man simply staring straight ahead and seemingly past Harry.

Eggsy’s eyes snapped to look him in the face before he started to speak, “Harry. Did, um, did you –”, he was cut off by David coming into the room and slipping an arm around his waist to pull him close to his side so he could plant a kiss of the side of his head. “Morning, Arthur” He grinned at him, his hold on Eggsy not letting up even as the boy visibly tensed in his arms.

“I believe the boy has realised” Merlin mumbled, making Harry flinch a bit at his voice as he had actually forgotten he was there. Eggsy had clearly caught the slight movement and thought it was because of David entering the room.

“Oh my god” He said and yanked himself out of David’s grip, David sending him a confused look. “Oh my fucking god, oh god” Eggsy continued to say and Harry swore under his breath for the second time that morning as Eggsy started backing out of the room and nearing his own, blabbering as he went.

“Eggsy, honestly, it doesn’t matter. I didn’t —”

“Oh my god you did!” The boy squawked and vanished back into his and David’s room, the door slamming shut behind him. Merlin snorted in his ear and David looked at him with his eyebrows raised, “what the fecking hell just happened?” He asked with his thumb gesturing behind him towards the closed door. Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes and answering David, may as well get it over with then.

“I heard you and Eggsy last night” 

David tensed at his words and his eyes widened slightly. “Excuse me?”

And oh, for fuck sake. Did he really need to be told again? Merlin seemed to agree with his thoughts and groaned in his ear, “c’mon lad” he sighed out

“Fucking. I heard you two fucking. Very loudly.” The tension in the air was thick with embarrassment and a lingering awkwardness.

David cleared his throat and flushed so red Harry was mildly concerned for him. “Right well. I’ll go see that Eggsy hasn’t climbed off the balcony yet and then we’re good to go. My apologies, sir” He nodded at Harry and nearly ripped the door off its hinges in his attempt to get through it as quickly as possible. It was once again slammed shut.

“Well. That went well”

“Do fuck off, Merlin”

15 minutes and one extremely awkward taxi journey (so awkward that even the driver looked uncomfortable) later, the three of them were sat in the Kingsman jet. Merlin, who had flown the plane over that morning and was to be their pilot for the return journey, walked into the seating area of the plane and looked pointedly at them all.

“Merlin, did you...” David started but trailed off at Merlin’s nod. “Aye, lad. Aye” He said as he nodded. Eggsy whined lowly and pulled the hood of the jumper he had on over his head and pulled the strings tight to cover his face.

“Oh stop being so dramatic ye little brat. I’ve seen and heard worse things in my time as a handler Eggsy” Merlin rolled his eyes at the two fingers Eggsy threw up at him.

“That’s quite enough, Merlin. He’s embarrassed, but Eggsy it doesn’t matter that we heard yo–” 

“Harry!” Eggsy just about screeched in two octaves higher than his normal voice. Even David struggled to stifle his laughter at the sheer mortification his boyfriend was expressing.

“Oi! The fuck you laughin’ at! You were makin’ noise too dickhead” Eggsy glared at David after he had yanked his head free from the hood. David smirked at him, “not as much as you, mo ghràdh. Not that I mind that is” Merlin and Harry watched as Eggsy’s mouth dropped open and his face flushed. He then promptly kicked David in the shin and stormed off to the very back of the plane where the sleeping area was, locking the door behind him. The older men both couldn’t stop their laughter as David swore a blue streak, holding onto his throbbing shin and then hopping after him to plead to be let in so he could apologise. They calmed themselves down and Eggsy was still refusing to let David in, “leave him be David, he’ll be alright once he’s worked through the embarrassment at being overheard”. Harry beckoned him over and Merlin clapped him on the shoulder when he returned to his seat.

“I am sorry that ye heard that though, we thought the rooms were soundproof” David looked a bit sheepish as he clasped his hands together in his lap.

“Don’t stress yourself about it, I didn’t mean for you to find out I had heard. Eggsy really is like the son we never had so it’s a bit scarring but I’m sure it’ll be forgotten in no time”. Harry smiled at him and got up to get a drink. He could certainly try to drink away the memories that’s for sure.

“Christ Harry it’s barely 12 in the afternoon” Merlin frowned disapprovingly at him, “It’s five o’clock somewhere my dear. Shouldn’t you be getting us back home right about now anyways?” Harry said with a raised eyebrow. Merlin shook his head and headed off the cockpit to start the plane up.

Eggsy reappeared 45 minutes into the journey, dropped himself into David’s lap and shoved his face into his neck. He mumbled something but David grabbed him by his hair to move his face back out a bit and asked him to repeat what he had said as he didn’t catch it the first time. 

“Said m’sorry. For kickin’ ya an’ all that”. His accent that he didn’t speak in as often anymore had come back in full force, a clear sign he was truly upset and it made Harry frown as he looked at the pair. David simply smiled and shook his head. “No worries mo ghràdh, I shouldn’t have been so flippant about it. I knew ye were quite upset about it so I shouldn’t have teased ye”. Eggsy made a disgruntled face and rested his head back on David’s shoulder, “embarrassin’ innit, s’like my parents hearing me getting shagged up the arse. Bloody mortifying if ya ask me, don’t see why you ain’t as embarrassed”

David chuckled and made eye contact with Harry, “oh I’m more scared for my life thinking about the repercussions”

Harry grinned over the rim of his glass, “as you should be” 

“Harryyy” Eggsy groaned but still managed to laugh a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I quite like writing Eggsy and David, I think i'll try to do it more often.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr -- CoffeeTalkBaby


End file.
